Just Gonna Wing It
by sora-chan18
Summary: Sometimes life doesn't go as planned, but sometimes that isn't a bad thing. Modern AU Ino/Kiba, Naru/Saku, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Tem


Ino blinked.

Shikamaru was giggling uncontrollably.

Choji was passed out on the floor with a candy wrapper stuck to his face.

She looked at the half empty bottle of tequila. _Oh gosh_. They were all going to definitely feel it in the morning.

It wasn't supposed to have gone like this. Yes, she had planned on downing a shot of liquid courage and then she was going to head to Shikamaru's apartment to _talk._

But _this?_

No, Ino definitely did not plan this at all.

* * *

The first shot did nothing to alleviate her jitters. She still felt on the verge of hyperventilating. So Ino took another one. She grimaced as the burning liquid slid down her throat. It was her junior year and she still couldn't take a shot. What kind of college student was she?

Stupid Sakura.

 _"Ino, you have to tell him. You have to tell him your feelings,"_ she mimicked. Just because it worked for her roommate with Naruto. They were always together, in fact Sakura was over at his room right now.

Jeez, what a happy, crappy couple. Ino was truly happy for them though, even if their sappiness did go a bit overboard at times.

Ugh, stupid feelings. Why did they have to pop up at the most inopportune time? Why, did she have to notice how _nicely_ Shikamaru had grown? Puberty sure did wonders for that boy.

Ino frowned.

Stupid Shikamaru and his stupid silky black hair. Seriously, it was super soft and all he used was some cheap drug store brand shampoo. How was that even possible? Did he even know how much she spent on expensive salon products? It wasn't fair.

 _Focus Ino._

She was going to tell him.

Tonight, she was going to confess her feelings. Then what would happen? The blonde hadn't thought that far ahead. Oh god, what if he rejected her? No, no, no, she was going to calm her nerves and walk straight to his apartment and tell him that she loved him.

She took another shot just in case. Ino walked over to the door.

"Shikamaru, I need to talk to you," she practiced, "there's something I have to tell you."

All she had to do was walk down the stairs and knock on his door. Ino breathed in deeply.

 _You got this girl_.

Good thing they lived in the same apartment complex near campus. She turned the handle and opened the door.

"I love-"

"Inoooo!"

A seemingly drunk Choji with a slightly miffed Shikamaru stood at her door.

"Yo," greeted Shikamaru with a slight nod. Choji pulled Ino into tight hug. She could smell the scent of alcohol of his breath. He slid past her into the room and flopped onto her bed.

"W-what are you guys doing here?"

"Well the last two weeks were filled with midterms and well we haven't hung out in awhile, so we came to visit, didn't we Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, hey don't look at me he got drunk all by himself," said Shikamaru as Ino eyed him suspiciously.

"This drunk?"

Choji was known to be a tank when it came to eating, but when it came to drinking, not so much. Which is why he rarely drank, so how in the world did he get to this state?

"I'm not drunkk," slurred Choji from inside her room, "Inoo can I have some ramenn?

"Ya sure."

He immediately ran to the microwave with his cup of noodles and water. The two watched as Choji hummed to himself while doing a little dance waiting for the noodles to cook.

"Wait seriously, how did this happen?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"He called me and said he wanted to celebrate the fact that he didn't fail his midterms and he came to my room. Then Kiba and the others came with a bottle of jack and well I'm sure you can guess the rest. We were supposed to hit the bars later tonight, but I don't think he'll make it."

A muffled "yes I can!" came from inside her room. Choji was busy slurping down his noodles.

"That damned, stupid Kiba, thinking that others can keep up with him," said Ino, shaking her head.

Kiba was the partier of the group, always present at every rager and kegger possible. Ino partied quite a bit in college, but four to five times a week? Now that was a bit excessive and yet somehow the stupid frat boy managed to keep his grades up. A part of her was impressed with the fact that he could balance his social and academic life so well, too bad he was the jerk that made Hinata cry and so naturally she felt an intense dislike for him (even if it was completely by mistake and Hinata had said it was all just a misunderstanding).

It also didn't help that the stupid boy got on her every single of her goddamn nerves every time they saw each other.

Just because they drunkenly hooked up once.

 _Stupid. Cocky. Bastard._

"So sorry about all of this," apologized Shikamaru, breaking Ino's aggressive train of thought.

"Huh?"

"Weren't you heading out? I mean you're all dressed up and you've got makeup on and everything."

 _Yeah, to your apartment_.

She had really pulled out all the stops. She was even wearing her sexy lingerie. You know, just in case things went really well.

"Oh, um sort of? Not really."

Sure, a drunk Choji definitely put a damper on things, but Shikamaru appeared right on her doorstep so to speak.

It had to be a sign right?

"You can still go out you know. I'll take care of Choji. I don't know if I can stop him from eating all of your cup ramen noodles though."

"Oh, it's okay. He's right you know, we haven't really hung out a lot recently since its junior year and all, no one wants to fail a semester and become a super senior you know, though there's nothing wrong with being a super senior," said Ino, as she became hyper aware of the fact that she was rambling. The alcohol had loosened her tongue a bit too much.

"You sure you don't wanna go out?"

"Ya, a night in with you guys won't kill me," joked Ino, "it'll be like old times."

"Ino, you have tequila?"

"Ya, wait, no Choji NO-"

It was too late Choji had poured himself a shot and downed it in one go.

"Okay, that's enough for you," chastised Ino as she pulled the bottle out of his grip.

"But we can't let it go to waste."

"Choji, you do realize alcohol doesn't go bad," said Shikamaru.

"But it looks so sad."

"Sad?" Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah look at it, well since _I_ can't drink it, I guess you two have to for me."

"Choji I don't think-"

"Well I guess shot or two never hurt anyone right Shika?"

"Huh?"

Ino held two shot glasses in front of his face.

"I'm game if you are."

"Fine. I'll pour."

Fast forward to two hours later. Choji was completely passed out on her floor. With a candy wrapper stuck to his face. And for some reason they found it hilarious.

"We should draw on him," suggested Ino.

"That's really mean. I like it."

"I'll get the marker."

Poor Choji. Fast asleep and completely defenseless. Ino and Shikamaru had drawn all the characters of Sanrio on their best friend's face and were doubled over in laughter. See, they were still nice. They had used a washable crayola marker and no dick drawings.

"Wait," said Ino completely breathless, " I have to take a picture of this."

The blonde pulled out her phone and snapped a photo. She would treasure this photo forever. It would also be perfect blackmail material.

"Hey, send me it too."

"Sure. Sent."

Shikamaru's phone vibrated and he opened the message. The picture had sent the boy into another giggle fit. It was kinda really cute. It took them both awhile to fully recover without breaking into a new round of laughter. Ino's cheeks hurt from laughing too much. Shikamaru reached for the tequila and took a gulp straight from the bottle. He wordlessly passed the bottle to Ino. The liquid no longer burned, instead a pleasing warmth spread from the back of her throat down the rest of her body.

She felt good.

Shikamaru had pulled out his ponytail and let his raven locks fall, loosely framing his face. He ran his fingers through his hair. Ino's fingers twitched. She wanted to do that. She had fantasized about running her fingers through his hair for the longest time. Shikamaru briefly closed his eyes and then turned to look at Ino straight in the eye.

She swore her heart skipped a beat.

Goddamn, he looked so sexy.

"Shikamaru."

"I have to tell you something."

"Hmm?"

His deep voice was sexy too. All of him really. It was driving her crazy, so she drew in closer to him.

"There's this girl, well woman really."

"Oh?" Ino pulled away, slightly deflated.

"She's one of the most intelligent women I've ever met, she's determined and she's fierce."

 _Wait._ Was this going where she thought this was going?

"She's bossy as hell and it drives me up the wall," said Shikamaru. His eyes crinkled as he smiled.

 _Wait._ _Bossy?_ Was he going to confess? Oh god, she wasn't ready.

"She been with me through thick and thin, when Asuma died..." He stayed quiet, his eyes not quite meeting hers, but soon continued, "and when my dad died too."

"Not only that, but whenever I'm with her I want to try harder." He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"She's beautiful."

 _Oh god._ He really was going to confess, wasn't he?

"I think I love her."

"She's blonde, you know."

"Oh Shikamaru, I-"

"Just like you."

 _Just like you._

It was in the span of very few words, that Ino felt her heart shatter. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"And I told myself I'd stay away from blondes too." Shikamaru laughed.

And it wasn't her.

"You know that during freshman and sophomore year I liked you, but I knew that wasn't going anywhere."

"What?" Her question was barely a whisper.

Oh god, she felt like crying.

"Yeah, I knew the most I could be was friends with you."

"W-why would you think that?"

His features scrunched slightly in thought and after a lengthy pause, he answered.

"Ino, we've always been friends, and I think that how things were always supposed to stay."

 _What kind of half assed explanation was that?_

"Oh, you're right... friends."

She felt her throat tighten.

 _Ino, get a hold of yourself girl_. _Don't be that drunk girl that gets emotional and cries._ _Oh god, please don't let me cry. Not in front of him._

Instead Ino flashed her signature smile and asked, _"_ So, who's the lovely lady?"

She knew the answer. Why the hell was she even asking?

"Temari."

It was getting harder to swallow, but Ino forced a smile and continued her cheerful tone.

"Sooo, have you asked her out yet?"

"No, not yet." Shikamaru blushed.

"What? Why the hell not?"

"I-I can't." Even the tips of his ears were turning red.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I'm her type," mumbled Shikamaru.

It hurt that his reactions weren't caused by her, but they were still quite endearing. She couldn't help but smile.

"What!? No, I'm sure you are! Even I have to admit that you grew up quite nicely." Ino laughed while nudging his shoulder.

Quite suddenly Shikamaru drew in closer only to rest his forehead against her shoulder. Ino slightly tensed, not knowing what to do.

"Ino?"

"Yes?"

"I'm happy that you're my best friend."

She took a deep breathe and relaxed. Right, she was his best friend.

"I happy you're my best friend too."

Neither of them continued and the two sat in silence for was awhile. Ino soon became aware of every breath she took and prayed that her thumping heartbeat couldn't be heard. The position they were in felt incredibly intimate, but of course it had to happened the moment he confessed his feelings.

For another girl.

How ironic was that?

"Ino?"

"Mhmm?

"I feel sick."

"You better not throw up on me."

Shikamaru did not respond. Instead he got up and drunkenly trudged towards the bathroom door. He didn't even bother closing the door. He simply sat in front of the toilet and positioned his head above the bowl and waited. A few moments later retching sounds could be heard. He felt a pair of hands tie his hair back into a low ponytail.

"Shit. Ino, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just get it all out."

"Ino, I'm sorry. I drank too much."

"Don't worry about it," said Ino, while rubbing comforting circles into his back.

Ino sighed.

Shikamaru retched once again into the porcelain bowl.

The blonde sighed again.

The person that she happened to be in love with, had confessed his feelings for another blonde.

A beautiful woman to be exact.

A beautiful woman who was the complete opposite of her.

And Shikamaru admitted that he had liked her.

She felt tears begin to well up. It was getting hard to breath. To be honest she didn't know what hurt more, the fact he _did_ have feelings for her, and she missed the opportunity, or the fact that her feelings would never be reciprocated.

Talk about bad timing.

If only she had realized her feelings sooner. Maybe then... maybe then things would have worked out. And now she was here, in the bathroom with her best friend, watching his drunk ass throw up. Not to mention she had worn her sexy bra and panties for nothing. She felt like crying and laughing all the same time. Ino tried to look over at Shikamaru, her vision blurry. She blinked and felt a wet trail of tears on her cheeks. Shikamaru had fallen asleep with his head resting on the toilet seat. Ino gently nudged him in an attempt to wake him.

"Shikamaru, wake up. You can't fall asleep here."

There was no response. She continued to nudge him, but to no avail. Instead Ino resigned herself to a spot beside him. She leaned against the cold tile wall and closed her eyes. This was definitely far from the perfect ending to her night.

Goddammit, why couldn't her boys hold their liquor?


End file.
